


Dejavu

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 崔榮宰看見他眸底搖曳的恍惚，褐眸蒙上一層薄霧，他又產生了錯覺，彷彿淚水要從M的眼眶奪出的假象。
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan





	Dejavu

**Author's Note:**

> ✔末日/傭兵設定。  
> ✔七宜七無差。

崔榮宰思忖著，他是沒心的人，或者說他沒有真正活著過？

朴珍榮重新配給他的團隊全軍覆沒，可崔榮宰卻一點兒惋惜與悲傷都沒有，反倒因為尋獲那個人的身影而興奮不己。

他握緊朴珍榮贈與的、他最珍惜的Mark XIX，掌心沁出的悶汗讓他有點抓不住槍柄。即便在回音嚴重的旋轉樓梯，他謹慎的步伐也靜謐無聲，崔榮宰抬起首往階梯的末端望去，看不到盡頭似的，永遠抵達不了終點。

如果到達另一端，他的世界會有所不同嗎？  
崔榮宰吞嚥起生理因緊張而分泌的唾液，心臟一聲聲劇烈的震動宛若要突破胸腔的拘禁，愈靠近終端，心跳愈是加速，填滿他整個耳腔，會不會另一端的他也聽得見他的心跳聲？崔榮宰自嘲地一笑，怎麼可能。

佇立在搖搖欲墜的木門前，崔榮宰的精神頓時抽離，他忽然深感荒謬，倘若對方發現他的前來，怎麼還會乖乖待在原地等他來呢？說不定早就離開了不是嗎？

不在他也認了，崔榮宰心想，朴珍榮說的對，那傢伙始終是一場夢，不如就讓夢澈底毀滅。

抱著忐忑不安心情──或許吧，他不曉得現在是什麼心情。崔榮宰抿起唇瓣推開身前的門板，屋內的景色隨門板的推動映入眼簾，在看見那抹背影，崔榮宰的呼吸頓然一窒。

在防彈背心底下的身軀比初印象來得瘦而結實，他別頭瞥向舉起槍指著他的崔榮宰，絲毫不畏懼崔榮宰隨時會開槍，他的嘴角上勾起挑釁似的弧度，轉過身正面迎戰崔榮宰。

CODE M。崔榮宰癟起唇嘟嚷，這是朴珍榮給眼前神秘人物的代號，是位連情報組和朴珍榮都無法掌握資訊的男人，如今他出現在面前，崔榮宰覺得自己真的在做夢，太過不真實了。

是夢也罷，他終於站在他的面前。

線條鮮明的臉龐比想像中的秀氣，肉眼可見的塵埃在屋內飄散，他精緻的五官散發著不屬於繁華世間的空靈感，要不是他身旁擺著一架狙擊槍，崔榮宰說什麼都不信他是隻身就能殲滅一個隊伍的傭兵。

「為什麼不逃？」崔榮宰打破兩人之間的沉默，他感覺到自己的聲音有些不穩。

M聳起肩，好似對崔榮宰的疑問感到可笑，面容染上一絲玩味，「我為什麼要逃？」

嘖。崔榮宰壓抑不住煩躁的砸嘴，內心深處醞釀的煩悶逐漸釋出，為什麼即便來到他的面前，對方都還能維持從容不迫的模樣？

無論是他還是朴珍榮，為什麼只有崔榮宰一個人隨著他們倆浮動？

崔榮宰握緊冰冷的手槍，食指輕輕扣住板機作預備姿勢，「是你輸了，束手就擒吧。」  
「是嗎？」M故作無辜地眨起眼，他的視線筆直地與崔榮宰的眸交會，M不以為意地輕笑，「我真的輸了嗎？」

狙擊手異於常人的優秀視力將M的臉孔看得一清二楚，那雙在紛亂塵土中始終清澈的褐眸閃爍堅毅的光芒，再次和M四目相交，崔榮宰才意會到，這個人的眼睛比誰都乾淨，若似脫離世間的潔淨。

點綴M左眼瞼的痣讓崔榮宰誤會他隨時要落淚，但崔榮宰在他的眸中讀出堅韌，那是狩獵者一旦瞄準了獵物後，使出渾身解數都要將其捕捉到手的覺悟，要是被M捕獲，怎麼可能離得開他的牢籠。

他根本不該存在於殘酷的沙場，他卻又比任何人有資格站在這裡。

崔榮宰咬起乾巴巴的下唇，他無法從M的眼睛移開目光，愈盯著對方的眸不放，他便會被捲入強勁的漩渦中，無數隻看不見的手掐住他的脖子，逼迫他必須回應M的眼睛。

直到M從口袋掏出槍指著他，崔榮宰集中精神在他手中的武器，然而在他發覺M的手槍與他相同機型，他投以略為錯愕的眼神撇向M。

接收到他不解卻刻意保持冷靜的疑問，M高舉起槍枝，槍口對準崔榮宰的右眼瞳，他瞇起雙眸，原先上揚的唇角不知何時化為平線，低沉的嗓子發出嘶啞的嘆息：「我沒有輸，因為我找到你。」

「榮宰、榮宰啊。」  
「你真的忘記我了嗎？」

崔榮宰看見他眸底搖曳的恍惚，褐眸蒙上一層薄霧，他又產生了錯覺，彷彿淚水要從M的眼眶奪出的假象。

他聽見槍聲響起。


End file.
